iylanomiconfandomcom-20200215-history
Alwyn
Alwyn was the first queen of the first Kingdom of Aborex. She is notable for uniting the tribes of Aborex under the first Kingdom, creating the Eight Great Schools and the 8 Great Libraries of Aborex, along with the Alwyn Script. Aborius Rexauticus III died without having any legitimate children in the First Oprox War. His generals were each at different outposts fighting the war. Aborius died in the presence of the general Prothemius who sent his messenger to run and tell the other generals what had happened. They in turn sent their messengers to each other and decided to vote for a new leader. The chose Alwyn, Aborius's personal servant master. She was barely 19 at the time but was incredibly bright. She had been cataloging the king's daily activities using a writing system of her own design, and was someone he regularly consulted on internal affairs. She is also thought to be a bastard child of Aborius III but it is not known for sure. She became queen the next morning and continued on, winning the war. After the war she appointed a number of her servants to go and begin cataloging the events in the major cities around Aborex and ordered the construction of two grand libraries in Dalta and Oprox to house the records. After the first few sections were completed, the First War of Aborexi Expansion (known in Aborex as the Great Dam Break) was declared. The tribe of Trok capitulated and the surrounding tribes all formed a coalition against her. With her impeccable logistical skills, her generals, and the vast records of the nations she was amassing, the war lasted for 14 years but was eventually won with the First Kingdom of Aborex being declared in -513 and Awlyn the first Queen. She then ordered for all the generals to meet with her and discuss the security of the kingdom. The generals spoke of 3 grievances, the lack of defenses, the slow movement of the military, and the disunity of the new territories. Alwyn immediately called all the mason's in the empire to her court along with all quarry workers. She then laid out her plan to build 6 more grand libraries along with 8 new schools. She wanted roads connecting all the major cities, and she ordered all the generals, quarrymen, and masons to stay until they had learned how to read and write. She did this to ensure that literacy would spread and that the masons would be able to communicate with each other when working together on large projects. It later, tho unintentionally, prevented large amounts of wage scamming by the quarry owners who wanted to pay their workers unfairly from the government salaries. 30 years later, the 6 new libraries and 8 new schools were completed. There were roads connecting all of the major cities is a diagonal grid-like pattern (responsible for why the Daltan words for the cardinal directions are rotated 45 degrees clockwise) along with branching roads connecting to other large towns. The libraries began housing copies of farming techniques and information from each other along with other information. Alwyn died in -456 to an infection of a cut on her left leg. She was succeeded by her daughter Nor. Category:Book 3 Category:Aborex Category:Person